Genesect and the Legend Awakened: Redone
by The Fangirl92
Summary: Instead of a different Mewtwo, the Mewtwo in this movie is the same one Ash encountered previously. How will things go this time around? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in a remote part of Unova, a forest was alive with the sounds of bug and bird Pokémon. A newly hatched Sewaddle crawled along the branch of a tall Oran berry tree, eyeing a particularly large, juicy looking Oran berry dangling tauntingly above its head. The small bug Pokémon reached up with two of its stubby legs, resting its body weight on its remaining four. Unfortunately for the Sewaddle, the berry was still out of reach. Growing frustrated, the little Pokémon raised its body higher and stood on only two of its six legs, its body straining as it tried to reach the berry.

However, just as the little Pokémon touched the berry, it lost its balance and started to fall. The Sewaddle kicked its limbs furiously, trying to find something to latch onto. Unable to find anything, the Pokémon closed its eyes and braced itself for impact. But before the Sewaddle hit the ground, the sensation of falling suddenly stopped. Confused, the Pokémon opened its eyes and found itself floating just above the ground, its body glowing with a soft blue color.

"You should be more careful, young one."

The Sewaddle looked up to see the strangest Pokémon it had ever seen in its short life. Sitting in a tree was a large grey Pokémon with a long, thick purple tail. Strangely, the Pokémon had three circular shaped digits on each hand and a tube of flesh exiting the back of its head and reentering its body just below its neck. The Pokémon had a feline like face, and its eyes were angled in such a way that it seemed to have a permanent stern look on its face.

Yet despite his stern looking appearance, Mewtwo's eyes were twinkling with barely concealed humor. Using its psychic powers, Mewtwo gently placed the Sewaddle on the ground and then proceeded to pick the Oran berry the small bug Pokémon had been after. The berry gently floated down and landed in front of the little Pokémon.

The Sewaddle, at this point, realized that it had its jaw open and snapped its mouth shut. Grabbing the berry with one paw, the Sewaddle chirped a thank you and proceeded to waddle away. Mewtwo watched the Pokémon go, until it disappeared with a rustle of leaves behind some bushes.

The legendary psychic Pokémon shook its head fondly. "It seems where ever I go, the young ones all seem to act the same," Mewtwo murmured warmly.

Though he would never admit it, Mewtwo had a certain fondness for the young. During his travels through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and now Unova, Mewtwo had seen many horrible things. He had seen trainers viciously work their Pokémon to the bone, trainers attacking Pokémon for 'fun' and leaving the injured for dead. He had seen humans gloatingly eating in front of those who were hungry, taking pleasure at the sight of the hungry, frail, emancipated bodies. He had seen the despair in, Pokémon and human alike, the victim's cold, sad eyes. And Mewtwo knew that though he punished the wrongdoers and helped the victims, such suffering would never leave the world.

Sometimes the amount of suffering around him made Mewtwo wonder if anything he did was really worth it. It also served as a painful reminder for his past. The memories of his cruelty towards Pokémon and humans alike never left him, like a wound that refused to heal. Mewtwo often wondered if he could ever atone for his mistakes. Part of him wondered if he was even worthy enough to be forgiven. Often he spent hours just brooding over the subject.

Yet, whenever he was brooding over his dark past or thinking about how cruel the world was, the young always seemed to snap him out of his depressing mood. Just the mere presence of the young seemed to fill Mewtwo with glorious warmth. Every child or young Pokémon seemed to hold the same type of innocence. An innocence that reminded him that there may be endless suffering, but there is also endless happiness and good as well. Sometimes, the presence of children or young Pokémon was the only thing that could snap him out of it.

The little Sewaddle was a perfect example of this. Mewtwo had been sitting in tree thinking about a past mistake he made toward a boy before the Pokémon had snapped him back to the present. He had been contemplating how that boy could have ever forgiven him for his actions. How was it that boy could be so kind? How could he do so much and ask for nothing in return? Mewtwo often thought about that boy with the Pikachu…

Shaking his head, Mewtwo looked at the sky. From the position of the sun, Mewtwo could tell it was about midday. Currently, Mewtwo was traveling with some bird Pokémon from all different regions. He had met these Pokémon during his travels, and they had decided to tag along with him for a while. Though Mewtwo enjoyed traveling, he sometimes felt lonely, especially since he didn't get to see the cloned Pokémon often since they had spread out all over the Johto region. The loneliness had gotten the better of him and Mewtwo had allowed the bird Pokémon to travel with him for a bit. Early that day the bird Pokémon had wanted to explore the area and they all had agreed to meet at a certain spot around midday.

Using his psychic powers, he lifted himself from the tree branch and levitated himself above the tree line. Turning north, Mewtwo then proceeded to fly towards his destination.

* * *

Ash Ketchum loved to fly. He loved feeling the wind blowing by, causing his eyes to water and his hair to whip around. He loved feeling the adrenaline flow through his veins as he flew faster and faster. But most of all, he loved looking down and seeing how small everything had become. This particular flying experience was even better since he was riding a legendary Pokémon. Though he had meet many legendary Pokémon throughout his travels, every time he meet a new one he couldn't help but be in awe by each one's strength and grace.

"Reshiram, can you go faster?" he yelled out.

The legendary white dragon who he was riding let out a tremendous screech and proceeded to fly faster. Ash let out a happy below as they flew. Closing his eyes, Ash lifted his arms into the air, enjoying the ride. To Ash, it seemed nothing could ruin this moment.

"Finally! Took you long enough to get here!"

Startled, Ash opened his eyes at the familiar sounding voice. In front of him hovering in the air was the legendary black dragon Pokémon Zekrom. On its back was a girl, a familiar dark-skinned, purple haired girl.

"Zekrom and I challenge you Ash!" Iris yelled as her mass of purple hair blew crazily in the wind. As if stating his agreement, Zekrom let out a mighty roar. Then, it let out a powerful thunderbolt attack, aiming for Ash.

Ash screamed when the powerful attack hit him. Though he had been on the receiving end of many electric attacks (courtesy of his starter) it didn't stop them from being painful. Once the attack ended, Ash, whose entire body was smoking at this point, realized Reshiram had disappeared. He started screaming again as he fell.

CRASH!

Groaning from the pain in his head and neck, Ash opened his eyes. Looking down at him with a mixture of concern, irritation, and amusement was Iris, with Axew sticking out of her hair, and his starter Pokémon, Pikachu.

"About time you work up," Iris said.

"Did you really have to use Pikachu's thunderbolt to wake me up?" Ash grumbled as he stood up and stretched.

Iris walked over to the window in the room and opened the curtains, letting the morning sunlight into the. "You wouldn't get up, so I had Pikachu do it," she retorted.

"Pikapi, Pikachu," Pikachu stated nodding his head.

"Whatever," Ash said before covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Anyway, breakfast will be ready soon," Iris stated before leaving the room.

Still grumbling slightly, Ash proceeded to go through his mourning routine. Once finished he went to the dining room of the lab where Cilan had already prepared breakfast. Everyone else was already seated and eating except for Ash and Pikachu, so Ash slide into the empty seat next to Iris while Pikachu jumped onto the seat next to him.

For the first few minutes it was relatively quiet as everyone ate. After the humans had mostly finished their meals, Professor Juniper looked up from her plate and smiled warmly. "What are you guys going to do now that fiasco with Team Plasma is over?" she asked.

Ash took another bite of his breakfast as he thought. Swallowing, he replied, "Well I guess I'll go back to Kanto now. Everything else is pretty much taken care of here."

Cilan hummed in agreement, "I think I'll join you if that's okay. I would love to see all the different tastes Kanto has to offer."

"Same here," Iris said.

Professor Juniper pursed her lips in thought. "I guess that makes sense. But don't you want to see Pokémon Hills first?"

"What's Pokémon Hills?" Ash asked, perplexed.

"You didn't hear about during your travels?" Juniper replied surprised. "It's kind of a nature reserve for Pokémon opening soon in New Tork City. It will be the first place ever to have Pokémon from all different regions in it living in the same habitat."

Cilan snapped his fingers, "Oh! Now I remember!" Turning his head to look at the Professor, he asked, "But it's not open yet. How could we see it?"

"Well I was invited to come see it before it opens. But I'm much too busy right now with the lab right now to go there. But I'm sure if I called you guys could go in my place. What do you say?"

Filled with an excitement that he usually felt at the thought of Pokémon, Ash jumped out of his chair. "Heck yeah! Let's go Pikachu!" he exclaimed before running out of the room.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked before jumping down from his chair and scampering after his impulsive trainer.

After their departure, Iris shook her head and asked, "How long do you think it will take for him to realize that he doesn't know which way to go?" She didn't receive an answer, for the rooms remaining occupants were too busy chuckling at the Kanto trainer's antics. "Honestly, his he really 15?" She sighed again before smiling, "What a kid."

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to my first multi-chapter story! **

**Before I continue let me make some clarifications. Ash and his group are teenagers. Also, it has been a while since I watched a lot of the episodes so my knowledge will be a bit rusty. I also looked up some things on Bulbapiedia if your wondering were I will be getting some of my information.**

**Another thing, my updates will be sporadic. I am going through a really busy and important part of my life right now, but I will try to update when I can.**

**Though reviews with constructive criticism may motivate me (wink,wink,nudge,nudge). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! (Gunshot sound) I'm sorry for taking so long! Life got in the way.**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed, favorited, or followed. You guys rock!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon. **

* * *

Unova's forests weren't usually known for scorching high temperatures, but today the forest was almost unbearably hot. Most of the Pokémon living in the forest had decided to spend the day napping under the shade of the trees, burrowed underground, or inside caves. It had been so hot that Mewtwo had even taken of his brown cloak and left it at the meeting place before exploring the area.

One would think it strange that a dignified being such as Mewtwo would wear such a cloak. The cloak was a dull brown and was beginning to become patched and frayed due to age. But Mewtwo loved this cloak, because it had been the first (and so far only) gift he had ever received. Mewtwo cherished it for that reason and rarely took it off. When he did, it made sure it was always stored somewhere safe.

Luckily for him, at the meeting area (which was at a densely foliaged part of the forest and near a stream) he had found a nice hollow part of a tree where he could store his cloak into. Retrieving said cloak from the hollow part of the tree, Mewtwo shrugged the cloak on, inwardly smiling at the familiar feel of the garment. He then hovered his way over to the ground and sat under a particular shady tree to wait for his companions' arrivals.

While he waited Mewtwo psychically levitated some rocks with his left hand and formed various shapes with them for his amusement. As he did his right hand subconsciously touched the small pouch inside his cloak, double checking to see -

"Hey Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo snapped out of his daze and let the rocks he was levitating fall to the ground with a soft 'thump'. He looked up and saw Jewel zooming towards him with Andi coming in behind.

Unknown to most humans, a majority of Pokémon are actually given names after they are hatched. This is especially true for Pokémon species that travel in large packs together (such as Pidgey, Houndour, Starly,etc.). A few loner types of Pokémon may refer to themselves by their species name, but good majorities of Pokémon have names. Once a Pokémon has a trainer however, the Pokémon will react to his or her species name (and in some cases the nickname given to them by the trainer) when their trainer calls out to them and usually refer to their teammates by their species name as well. They still keep their original name, but Pokémon will still respond to the trainer anyway because they realize that humans don't understand their speech. Because he was the only member of his species, Mewtwo decided to keep that as his name.

Jewel landed near Mewtwo somewhat clumsily and beamed at him. Jewel was a Swellow whose feather tips were red and had eyes that Mewtwo swore were always twinkling. She was the youngest of the group and at first Mewtwo didn't want to bring her along because of her age. But Jewel was headstrong and stubborn and eventually he caved in and allowed her to join. Since then, she had been a great companion to the group (though she was a bit reckless and was easily distracted) and actually got Mewtwo to laugh a few times.

Mewtwo raised an eye ridge at her, "You haven't been getting into trouble have you?"

Jewel opened her mouth furiously to retort but before she good speak, Andi replied instead. "Don't worry. I've been watching over her," he replied softly as he gently landed. Andi was a Staraptor, with a large, jagged scar above his right eye. He also was larger than the average Staraptor which gave others the impression that he had been in many fights. But despite his appearance, Andi was usually very gentle. He rarely ever fought and didn't go looking for trouble (unlike a certain Swellow). However, Andi was no pushover. He was one of the best fighters Mewtwo had ever seen.

"I do not need to be watched!" Jewel said hotly.

"Oh really? Who was it that got so distracted that they flew into an Ariados's web?" Andi replied flatly.

"And who was it that enraged that mother Ursaring?" Mewtwo interjected.

"And who was it that disturbed a Beedrill nest?"

"And who-"

"Alright! I get it already!" If Jewel had been a human she would have been flushing a deep red by now. She snapped her beak together in a bird version of a pout, "You guys are so mean to me," she whined as Mewtwo and Andi chuckled.

"Are you guys having fun without me?"

The trio looked up and saw a Swanna, the last member of their group, flying towards them. Rose landed gracefully near Andi, looking at them through half-lidded eyes.

"You guys know better than to leave me out," she trilled out playfully.

Swanna were Pokémon known for their grace and beauty, and Rose took this idea to the extreme. Her mere presence just screamed grace, and she was as beautiful as, well, a rose. But while roses are beautiful and seem harmless, if one isn't careful he or she will be pricked by their thorns. Rose was often not taken seriously because of her grace, and she used that to her advantage in battle. By the time her opponents realized how strong she was, she already had defeated them.

Jewel rolled her eyes, "We weren't having fun. These two were just picking on me," she grumbled.

"Exactly. That's one way to have fun," Rose replied, smiling (in a bird-like way) at Jewel cheekily.

The Swellow squawked indignantly and was about to reply before Mewtwo interrupted. "Alright, you two, enough of that," he said somewhat amusedly. "Anyone find something of interest?"

"Oh! Andi and I found this field that had the _prettiest_ flowers ever!" Jewel gushed out happily, her mood changing in less than two seconds. "I've never seen flowers like those before."

"We also found a nice patch of various berry trees not far from that field," Andi said calmly while Jewel bobbed her head in agreement. "If one of us gets injured, we should head over there."

"Good thought," Mewtwo said while trying (and failing) to surreptitiously check each bird Pokémon for any injuries. None of said Pokémon commented on Mewtwo's behavior, having gotten used to Mewtwo's overprotective nature.

"What about you Rose?" Jewel asked.

"Nothing special, but I noticed as I progressed that way-" Rose jerked her head to the left, "-less and less Pokémon were in the area." The Swanna frowned. "And when I tried to ask some locals why, they wouldn't say anything.

"Odd," Andi murmured a look of contemplation on his face.

Jewel looked at Mewtwo, "Should we investigate? Maybe it's something we could help with."

Mewtwo was silent for a bit before he answered, "I'm not sure," he said while looking at each Pokémon. "It could be dangerous, and-"

But Mewtwo wasn't able to finish his sentence because just then, a loud explosion interrupted him.

* * *

Home. She wanted to go home.

She didn't know how long they had been here. In this place time seemed to just drag on. All she really wanted was to get away from this place. Especially from those things that Shock said were called _humans_.

Humans were bad. They meant pain and suffering and sadness for either her or her family. Unfortunately for her, she was the only female that had survived, so the humans came to her often.

At least afterwards everyone would comfort her. Chill, Shock, and Burn would snuggle up to her and make her feel safe, but it was Crimson who made her feel the best. He would tell them stories of them being free, of leaving this place, of finding their home with the flowers that each of them knew about.

He would always end his stories by looking her in the eye and saying, "Don't worry, Douse. We will leave this place." It was during those moments when she thought she could see Techno again. The Pokémon Crimson used to be before the humans turned his armor red and he renamed himself Crimson.

Lately, the humans seemed to be acting oddly. She generally tried to ignore them, but even she noticed the anxious, panicked, and unsure feelings that the humans were emitting.

At the height of this anxiety, they attacked.

Crimson had torn through their cage with a Techno Blast more powerful than any they had seen before. Alarms began to blare, a fire started, and she could hear both Pokémon and humans screaming as they blasted away. Inside, Douse felt sick to her stomach. Though she did not like humans, she did not want to hurt them and some Pokémon were being caught in the crossfire. But Crimson ordered them to attack first and ask questions later, and no one, _no one_, defied Crimson.

She still hated doing this though.

All she had wanted was to go home.

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! This chapter isn't done yet. I'm having trouble writing what's next (I lost count of how many times I rewrote the next part). But I hate keeping you waiting, so here's the first part. When I'm finished, I will replace it with the full version.**

* * *

Thick, ugly, black smoke rose above the treetops, exactly in the direction Rose had indicated earlier. The smoke contrasted violently with its surroundings, seemingly corrupting the clear sky with its poisonous touch.

Jewel was the first to snap out of the daze the explosion had caused the group of Pokémon to fall under. She turned her head and looked at Mewtwo, "Well, _all_ of us are definitely checking this out now." Jewel said as she spread her wings. She then took off without another word.

The rest of the group snapped out of their daze and took off as well, quickly catching up to Jewel. Mewtwo was inwardly cursing, though he had to admit that Jewel was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for. She knew he would protest involving the bird Pokémon in this situation, so she took off before he had the chance.

"What do you think caused this?" Rose yelled over the sound of the wind rushing past them as they flew.

Andi was about to reply when the group heard a second, even louder, explosion. More black smoke began to billow into the sky.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "I will go on ahead," he said before increasing his speed and shooting past the bird Pokémon. Inwardly, he chastised himself for not doing that in the beginning.

"Wait!" Rose shouted, but it was too late because Mewtwo was already gone.

"Damn it! Why does he always have to do this?" Jewel shrieked as Andi cursed silently.

"Because he's an overprotective, paranoid idiot!" Rose yelled in frustration.

* * *

Mewtwo tried not to cough has he floated down toward the treetops. His eyes watered and his throat began to burn as he looked around for the flames. Strangely, he could not find any of the flames. There was smoke everywhere, but none of the foliage seemed to be on fire. It was as if the ground itself was emitting-

There was a tremendous BOOM that came only twenty yards from Mewtwo's left as trees, chunks of the ground, pieces of metal and other debris flew into the air. Mewtwo swiftly dodged a tree heading his way and looked toward the source of the explosion. The latest explosion released even more smoke into the air, and even Mewtwo with his genetically engineered super eyes was having trouble seeing. Even so, he was just able to see the blurry outlines of five Pokémon hovering in the air.

Mewtwo quickly went towards the group. "Hello? Are-" he began, but stopped when a Dark Pulse materialized from the smoke and hurtled towards him.

He easily dodged the attack and flew back, trying to get out of the smoke so he could see the Pokémon. However, Mewtwo need not have to do so because the Pokémon emerged from the smoke and headed towards him.

It was a Pokémon that Mewtwo did not recognize at all. Although he deplored the time he spent with Team Rocket, Mewtwo had learned many things when he was with them. One such thing was the appearance and name of every known Pokémon. Afterwards, Mew had taught him the names and appearances of all the legendary Pokémon. But the Pokémon hurtling towards him was one he had no recognition of at all.

The Pokémon was mostly red, with a metal body and saucer shaped head. It had two large eyes with what appeared to be a mouth underneath. There was a gray stipe around its abdomen, and its arms ended with a sharp looking claw. The most noticeably feature of the Pokémon was the large cannon attached to its back that extended to just above the Pokémon's head.

The Pokémon rocketed towards Mewtwo, its arms glowing with an X-Scissor attack. It thrust its right arm at him, causing Mewtwo to twist his body towards the left to dodge. Mewtwo quickly crossed his arms over his chest and formed a psychic shield. The X-Scissor attack slammed into him, shattering the shield and pushing both Pokémon back.

Mewtwo righted himself in the air, just as the four other Pokémon emerged from the smoke and flew to the red Pokémon's side. They looked exactly like the red Pokémon, except these four were purple and each one had a different colored drive in there canon. The five Pokémon faced Mewtwo, and each Pokémon's cannon quickly began to charge an attack.

"Wait! I don't want to fight!" Mewtwo said frantically, trying to avoid another confrontation.

The four purple Pokémon hesitated and looked at the red Pokémon, who Mewtwo presumed was the leader. At first the red Pokémon acted as if nothing had happened, but then his cannon powered down and his stance became (somewhat) less hostile. The four other Pokémon quickly mimicked their leader.

The red Pokémon stared directly into Mewtwo's eyes, "Who are you and what do you want?" a deep, masculine voice hissed, to Mewtwo's surprise, in the human language. "And why do you speak the _human_ language?" the word 'human' was spoken with such malice, it almost made Mewtwo's skin crawl.

_Well, why do you?_ Mewtwo thought, but he wisely didn't voice that thought. "I am Mewtwo," he began calmly. "I was created from humans. They were the ones who gave me the ability to speak human language." All five of the Pokémon seemed to stiffen. "Now that I've told you who I am, it's only fair that you tell me who you are."

The red Pokémon's stance seemed to stiffen even more, and he moved until he was floating in front of the others. "We are called the Genesect," he growled out.

_Genesect? I've never heard of that species of Pokémon._ Mewtwo thought. Mewtwo glanced over to his left, were plumes of smoke were still emitting from the ground. "Did you do this?"

"Yes." The red Genesect's voice held no remorse. "Those vile humans had us imprisoned for as long as any of us can remember. We saw a chance to escape and took it." Suddenly, the Pokémon's voice became wistful, and Mewtwo could hear the longing in the other's voice, "Now that we are free, we will finally go home."

"Home? Where is your home?" Mewtwo asked.

"The place with the flowers," a soft feminine voice answered. Mewtwo's eyes snapped to the purple Genesect with the blue drive. Her claws were clasped together, and like the red Genesect there was longing in her voice. The Genesect with the yellow drive floated over to her and seemed to try and comfort her.

"Place with the flowers? Do you even know where you are now?" Mewtwo asked, moving his eyes back to the red Pokémon. None of the Genesect answered him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "How do you expect to get there if you don't even know which way to go?"

"We will be leaving now," The red Genesect stated, ignoring Mewtwo's question. He turned around and floated towards the others.

"And what will that accomplish? Let me help you," Mewtwo said gently.

The red Genesect suddenly stopped moving. Slowly, he turned around and gave Mewtwo a look of deep contempt. "We do not need help," he spat venomously.

"Really?" Mewtwo replied skeptically. "I seriously doubt that. You don't seem to know too much about the outside world. What will you do if you meet a group of humans or Pokémon? Will-"

"We will eliminate anything that gets in our way," the red Genesect barked out.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes further, "Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Mewtwo said coldly. He nodded his head in the direction of the smoke. "Are you really going to harm innocent beings just because they _got in your way_?"

"We have a goal that we will do anything to achieve." The red Pokémon readied himself into a combat stance. "That includes eliminating you."

He pounced.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to add what was left of Ch.3 to Ch.4. I hope it turned out well. This was really difficult for me to write, and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism.**

* * *

_Well, that went well,_ Mewtwo thought sarcastically as he dodged the X-Scissor attack aimed at his head. Mewtwo was made from the DNA of a legendary Pokémon and had strength comparable to many of them. However, the Genesect did not have the strength of an average Pokemon. Each attack they threw at him held power that exceeded what most Pokémon were capable of, and each one seemed to be as agile as he was, making the battle difficult.

It also didn't help that it was five against one.

As soon as the red Genesect launched himself at Mewtwo, the others quickly followed. For every attack he dodged, four more followed, never letting up. The only saving grace for Mewtwo was that the Genesect did not seem able to efficiently work together as a team.

Three of the purple Genesect charged at him, their claws shining from a Metal Claw attack. Behind them, the Genesect with the blue drive and the red Genesect charged up an attack. Mewtwo swiftly dodged the first attack aimed at his head and blasted the Genesect with the yellow drive back with a pulse of psychic energy. The two other Genesect swooped in form both sides simultaneously, the one with the light blue drive aiming at his abdomen while the one with the red drive aimed at his head.

Later, Mewtwo wondered why these Pokémon seemed so determined to decapitate him.

In an instant, with both of his arms glowing with his own Metal Claw attacks, he meets the attacks head on. Mewtwo hissed as he barely held the attacks back, his form pushed back slightly by the force behind the attacks.

Before the three Genesect could react, Mewtwo teleported behind and above the two Genesect that had attacked him simultaneously and rapidly fired two Shadow Balls. The attacks hit their mark, and the two Genesect screeched in surprise and pain as they hurtled through the air. Spinning around quickly, Mewtwo faced the first Genesect, who had just begun to recover from Mewtwo's earlier psychic pulse. Without breaking his stride, Mewtwo fired a Fire Blast at the first Genesect, the fiery kanji shaped attack moving too fast for the Pokémon to dodge. The Genesect let out a much more pained filled screech as the attack hit. It through the air like its brethren, only much more damaged.

_Fire seems to be one of their weaknesses, _Mewtwo mentally noted as he spun around to face the last two Pokémon. Said two Pokemon had just finished charging their attacks, and fired them at Mewtwo. They were attacks that Mewtwo didn't recognize which was concerning, considering that he, like Mew, had access to almost every move in existence. The two attacks were the same and yet different. They were both bright glowing balls of energy, but the one sent out by the red Genesect was a blinding orange while the other was a deep blue.

Not concerning himself with the nature of the attacks at that moment, Mewtwo swiftly dodged both attacks, before facing the two Genesect.

"Look I-," Mewtwo didn't have a chance to finish speaking because just at that moment, the Genesect with the red drive attacked the back of his head with an X-Scissor attack. The super-effective attack made him see stars, and he started to fall. Before he could straiten himself out, another X-Scissor attack, this time by the Genesect with the light blue drive, dug itself into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him.

Mewtwo crashed into the foliage below, the force of the crash destroying all the trees within a 20 feet range. He groaned as he slowly tried to get up, his head feeling like it was splitting open. Smoke was still everywhere, making his eyes water and his throat burn. He was barely able to make out what was going on around him.

"-okay, Shock?" asked a gentle feminine voice.

"I'm fine," replied a soft, warm voice that Mewtwo didn't recognize.

"Good," Mewtwo recognized the red Genesect's voice easily. "Let's finish him."

Now standing fully upright, Mewtwo opened his eyes (When had he closed them?) to see all five Genesect charging their cannons. They all fired simultaneously, but Mewtwo had his wits back and levitated out of the way. He shot back into the sky until he was level with the other Pokémon again.

All five Genesect looked surprised (Well as surprised as they could look with their limited facial expressions) that Mewtwo had recovered so quickly.

"This one's stronger than the other Pokémon we've faced," the Genesect with the light blue drive remarked dryly.

"Big deal. He'll still be no match for us," replied the Genesect with the red drive in a gruff voice.

"Look I don't want to fight!" Mewtwo exclaimed quickly. "I just want to help."

"Well," the red Genesect began in a clipped tone, "too bad we don't need it."

All five Genesect attacked once again, and Mewtwo was forced to act defensively. But just before any of them could reach him, the Genesect with the red drive was attacked by a white blur and the Genesect with the yellow drive was attacked by a black blur. The remaining three we knocked away by a Hyper Beam.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Rose and Jewel as Mewtwo spun around to see Andi panting in the air as he tried regain his strength.

"What are you doing?" Mewtwo yelled.

"Saving you!" Andi uncharacteristically hissed out before his eyes widened and he yelled "Look out!"

Mewtwo whipped around in time just to see the bruised red Genesect aiming a Metal Claw at his head. _Why is it always my head?_ Mewtwo thought as meet the attack with his own Metal Claw. As he pushed the red Pokémon away, he saw Andi dealing with the other two Genesect from the corner of his eye. Worry clawed at his stomach as he tried to look for Rose and Jewel, but he was stopped by the red Pokémon as it retaliated with X-Scissor.

Just as he pushed the Pokemon away from him again, he heard Andi scream. Turing around and completely ignoring his own adversary, Mewtwo saw Andi hurtling to the ground from the Flash Cannon attack performed by the Genesect with the blue drive.

Before he could rush to Andi's aid, he was hit in the back of the head _again _by an X-Scissor attack. Mewtwo grunted out in pain as he fell for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Hearing the sounds of distress, Rose came out of her Aerial Ace attack to see both Mewtwo and Andi plummeting to ground. Quickly turning around and heading toward them, she gasped as she was hit from behind and sent hurtling to the ground herself by an attack she didn't recognize. Luckily for her, the attack was fire type and didn't hurt her too much due to her partial water typing.

Jewel wasn't so lucky. After sending her opponent spinning with an Aerial Ace and following with a Brave Bird, she had rushed to her two friends only to get hit by an unfamiliar electric attack. She screamed as the super effective attack ravaged her body, the pain even more intense due to the fact that her body was still sensitive from the Brave Bird she had performed.

She passed out before she even hit the ground.

* * *

Crimson panted as he watched Mewtwo fall. The rest of the Genesect flew over to him and he looked each of them over. Douse was relatively unharmed except for a few scratches here and there. Burn and Chill had some bruising on their legs and some minor burns on their abdomens. Shock fared the worst out of all of them. There was a nasty looking bruise on his right leg and he had a large, shiny burn that covered most of his torso.

Crimson wasn't the kindest Pokémon. In fact, after his armor had been turned red he could be downright cruel at times.

But he cared for his family, even if he didn't often show it. And he hated it when they were hurt.

"Let's go," he growled. He and the rest of the Genesect transformed into their flight forms and flew away from the smoky battlefield, leaving its injured inhabitants behind.

* * *

Mewtwo groaned as he slowly got up. Looking up, he saw the Genesect transform and fly away. Normally, he would go after them, but he was more concerned about his friends. After getting up fully, he quickly levitated himself up and headed toward the direction he thought Andi fell in.

Minutes later, he found Andi holding his right wing awkwardly, as he stood on his two claws.

"Are you okay?" Mewtwo asked, his voice failing to hide his concern.

Andi grimaced as he answered. "I think my wing is broken." He then squawked indignantly as he was lifted up by Mewtwo's psychic powers.

"Hey!"

"Deal with it for now." Mewtwo said without looking at the Staraptor. He then proceeded to levitate both of them up and continued the search for his friends.

Rose was awake as well when she found them as well. She had a large bruise on her left wing and there was a shallow cut running along her abdomen. Mewtwo proceeded to psychically lift her as well, not paying attention to her complaints as they searched for Jewel.

They found Jewel lying awkwardly on a branch of a splintered tree. She was still unconscious and there was a painfully looking bruise on her back.

"Do you remember how to get to that field near all the berry trees?" Mewtwo asked Andi as he lifted Jewel psychically, his concern evident.

"Yes. But do either of you know any recovery moves?" Mewtwo and Rose shook their heads.

"I only know moves to heal myself. I haven't learned the others yet," Mewtwo replied, cursing himself for not learning said moves.

Rose, who had closed her eyes slightly, opened them fully. "Do you hear something?"

Mewtwo strained his ears. He recognized the sound. It sounded like…..

"Helicopters," Mewtwo said. "Humans are on their way here. Let's go."

Turning away from the sound, Mewtwo flew away (At a safe rate for his friends) from the destroyed, burning area.

* * *

**I know, I know, Mewtwo and Ash still haven't meet yet. Don't worry, it's coming in a few more chapters. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's this? Me updating so soon? The world is ending! XD**

* * *

Thanks to Mewtwo's agility, it took the group less than an hour to reach the field. After gently setting his friends down in the shade of some trees near the edge of the field, Mewtwo quickly gathered various berries for his friends. Jewel remained unconscious as Andi and Rose chewed on Sitrus and Oran berries and Mewtwo looked over Andi's wing.

Andi hissed quietly has pressure was applied to a particularly sore spot. Mewtwo looked up from his examination with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry," Mewtwo said softly as he gently cradled the wing with his hands. "It defiantly is broken. Hold still so I can set it."

Besides having a grimace on his face, Andi showed no other signs of pain as Mewtwo carefully set the bone. Mewtwo then carefully set the wing against the Staraptor's side and levitated a few berries over. "Eat a lot of these and your wing should heal within a few days."

Andi nodded his head and proceeded to eat another Oran berry. Satisfied for the time being, Mewtwo turned towards Rose. "How bad are your injuries?"

Rose was looking better compared to when Mewtwo and Andi had found her. The cut on her abdomen was mostly healed and she looked much more energized. However, the bruise on her wing was still clearly present, despite Rose consuming many berries.

"My wing isn't broken but-" Rose extended her wing slightly and frowned. "I'm positive some of the bones are bruised."

Mewtwo sighed and rubbed the temples of his head as a headache began to form. Rose's wing was bruised, Andi's wing was _broken_, Jewel was still knocked out cold, and he had no idea where the Genesect went. What was he supposed to do?

"What were those Pokémon?" Andi asked after swallowing a Sitrus berry.

"Yeah, and is it me or did those Pokemon seem to have a new attack?" Rose replied.

Mewtwo rubbed his temples more fiercely as his headache worsened. "From the limited information I could get out of them," Mewtwo began irritably. "They are called Genesect."

"Genesect? I have never heard of that species of Pokémon." Andi said sharply. Pokémon generally learned the names of every Pokémon, even the legendaries that resided in their native region. For Pokémon that traveled from region to region (like Rose, Andi, and Jewel) this meant that, eventually, they would learn the names of almost every Pokémon, even if they never encountered them all. To not recognize a name was rare, and the only other time it had happened to Andi was when he met-

Mewtwo sighed again, "Neither have I." He tried to remember what else the Genesect had said, but his headache and his worry for his friends was distracting him. _Focus Mewtwo!_ He thought as he mentally scolded himself.

The Genesect said they were kept captive by humans. They said they were going home but they couldn't even tell him what region their home was located. The red one was just _angry_, angry at everything and he could tell the female was scared and sad like-

_Like you were. _A voice in Mewtwo's head whispered and he almost flinched. Yes, the Genesect kind of acted like he first did after he escaped Team Rocket. He had been so confused and upset over his place in the world. His confusion and sadness had eventually turned to rage. Rage at the world and especially towards _humans_, the ones who used and experimented on him.

Wait.

The Genesect kind of acted like he did in the beginning, but their emotions were more toned down. But, Mewtwo mused, that could be because each Genesect had four other brethren while he had been completely alone at the start. The red Genesect had hated humans with the same passion he had. It held the same malice towards humans he had had before the boy and his Pikachu came into Mewtwo's life. They also had no idea where in the world they were. Which was mind-blowing considering Pokémon at least learnt the name of the region they inhabited at a young age.

_No._ Mewtwo's chest filled with horror. Humans couldn't have possibly tried to make an unbeatable Pokemon _again_. Hadn't they learned their lesson after creating him?!

_Apparently not. _Mewtwo thought bitterly. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I think those Pokémon were born like I was." Neither Rose nor Andi asked him to clarify. It had taken the three bird Pokémon weeks to finally convince Mewtwo to explain to them why they had never heard of his species before. After they heard the story, the bird Pokemon wished they had never asked. The topic was _never_ talked about because all three of them knew how sensitive Mewtwo still was about the topic.

"Even if that's the case," Rose began cautiously, "How did they know that weird attack?"

"Some Pokémon have moves exclusive to their species," Andi said, his voice soft. "I know the Abra family has a special move only they can learn."

"And, assuming those Pokémon were born the way I was, it's possible…." Mewtwo didn't have to finish his thought.

An awkward silence fell over the group. It lasted a few moments before Rose cleared her throat loudly. "What do we do now?"

Mewtwo crossed his arms, "_You two _are going to stay here and heal. _I_ will go after the Genesect."

"Are you nuts?!" Rose screeched angrily. "There's five of them and only one of you!"

"Do I have to remind you that I'm much stronger than the average Pokémon?" Mewtwo retorted coolly.

"And yet you got hurt. Not as bad as we did, but _you,_ out of all Pokémon, got hurt." Rose replied with narrowed eyes, her voice fierce.

"I'm fine," Mewtwo scoffed.

Rose opened her mouth, a furious reply on the tip of her tongue. However, Andi beat her to the punch. "Really? Cause you've got a nice bruise on the back of your head. And previously you were rubbing your temples; which is something you only do when you get a headache," he said coolly. The Staraptor narrowed his eyes, "Those Pokémon weren't pushovers if they could actually hurt you, especially since most Pokémon would be lucky to land a scratch. Plus from what we've seen so far, they have access to a lot of bug type moves. Which you're weak against."

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm weak to, thank you very much," Mewtwo replied through gritted teeth.

"Then don't go after them without backup," Rose argued.

Yet, Mewtwo simply shook his head. It wasn't that he doubted his friends fighting abilities. In fact, now that they knew a little about the Genesect, they would pack quite the punch. But, in his heart Mewtwo felt like the Genesect were his responsibility, and only his responsibility. If he was right about the circumstances of their birth, it would mean that they were just like him before he changed. Lost and looking for their place in this world. That boy had helped him come to terms with who is. He should be the one helping the Genesect.

Plus, he didn't want his friends to get hurt again. The Genesect were powerful, even for a Pokémon like him. His friends weren't pushovers, but they had already gotten hurt pretty badly. If he could prevent injury to his friends, it would be worth the trouble of dealing with the Genesect by himself.

He and Rose argued back and forth while Andi leaned against a tree and watched the two of them. After what felt like hours, Andi sighed loudly interrupting them and causing both Pokémon to look at him. "Fine we'll stay here while you go after them."

Mewtwo nodded his head in relief while Rose made a motion of protest. She was about to object when a sharp look from Andi made her fall silent.

"But," Andi continued, his voice firm. "You have to eat some of these berries before you go. And you have to be back here within two weeks. And if you think the Genesect have moved to a different region, come back here and we'll go together. Got it?"

Mewtwo nodded his head again, and quickly devoured some berries He was about to take off when Rose's quiet voice stopped him.

"Just come back in one piece, okay?" the Swanna said with large, soft eyes.

Mewtwo felt his face soften slightly, and he looked directly into her eyes as he answered.

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

Moments later, he was gone.

Rose watched Mewtwo silently until he was no longer visible before turning towards Andi. "Why did you let him go by himself?"

"You know how stubborn he is," Andi replied with resigned humor. "Once he has his mind set there's no changing it. Besides, it will take a few days for us to recover and we still don't know how injured Jewel is."

Both Pokémon looked toward were the Swellow was lying peacefully under the shade of a tree. Rose grimaced slightly, "She won't be happy that we let him leave."

"True," Andi began turning his head away from Rose. She could practically hear the smirk on his face as he continued. "But how do you think she'll feel about Mewtwo's actions?"

The Swanna looked at Andi with a bewildered expression. Slowly, a knowing smirk arose on her face.

"Oh," she began gleefully, "She's going to give him quite the earful!"

* * *

Ash was hit a few buttons on his capsule until he found what he was looking for. After a push of a button and a beam of red light, a table materialized in from of him. Behind him, Iris was giving all the Pokémon their food while Cilan was cooking over a campfire. It was late evening and the group was tired from traveling all day. The group had decided to spend the night camping instead of in a Pokémon center.

Ash had just finished setting the table when Cilan came over, holding a pot of delicious smelling stew. Ash's mouth began to water furiously from just the smell alone.

"Oh good, you finished setting the table," Cilan said happily as he placed the pot on the table. "I hope you guys like this. It's a new recipe of mine. I painstakingly blended a variety of spices together in hopes of making a unique taste that will blow you away and-"

"We get it Cilan," Iris said as she walked over. She took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm sure we'll love it. It smells really good!"

"Let's eat!" Ash said as he sat down at the table and began spooning stew into everyone's bowls. Cilan had once again out done himself and everyone went for seconds.

"Oh by the way," Iris began after finishing her second bowl, "How long will it take to get to New Tork City?"

Cilan reached down into his backpack which had been leaning against his chair. He pulled out the map Professor Juniper had given them and studied it for a moment. "At this rate, I'd say about a week, give or take a day."

Ash groaned unhappily at the news, "A week! Oh come on!"

"Be patient!" Iris lightly scolded.

Ash simply pouted until Cilan spoke again, "Cheer up Ash! Look on the bright side. You could spend that time training you Pokémon."

Smiling widely at the suggestion, Ash finished his fourth bowl of stew and jumped out of his chair. "Your right! Hey guys, let's do some training!" Ash yelled as he proceeded to run towards his Pokémon.

Iris jumped out of her chair as well and chased after him. "Hold on a sec! You have to help us clean up first. Jeez, why must you act like such a kid!"

Cilan just shook his head fondly and began cleaning up.

* * *

Douse was worried. Not as worried as she would be when one of the humans had come to take one of them away for experiments, but worried never less. The Genesect healed at a much faster rate than most Pokémon and most wounds they received tended heal within a day or two at most. But Shock's burn had barely even started healing.

Shock felt Douse's worried gaze and moved to look at her from the tree he was leaning against. "Douse I'm fine," he said firmly. After traveling for some time, the Genesect had decided to rest in a clearing for the reminder of the day. It was now sunset and the sky was painted a beautiful orange and pink. Douse and Shock were the only two Pokémon in the clearing. The rest of the Genesect had left to scare any local Pokemon away and to gather food.

Douse didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Douse sighed, but let the subject drop. She moved over to Shock's side and snuggled against him. Shock didn't say anything and simply moved into a more comfortable position for both of them. The two Genesect sat in comfortable silence, simply watching the sun set.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Douse said softly, referring to setting sun.

"Yeah," Shock replied, in an equally soft voice.

"You know, I thought that we'd never-" she became too choked up to continue. Memories began flashing by her mind's eye. Memories of being taken away from her family. Of pain as she was experimented on. Of fear as she prayed to be returned to her family. Of feeling hopeless because they would die in this place and they would never see the sky again and they would never go home-

"Douse!" Shock's voice snapped her out of her trance and she realized she was trembling. Shock nuzzled the top of her head fiercely.

"It's okay. Crimson got us out of there," he said soothingly.

But the mention of the red Genesect's name sent another wave of agony threw her. "Techno," she said sadly.

"You know he doesn't go by that anymore," Shock said sharply.

"I know. I just miss him."

"What are you talking about? He's still with us." Shock asked, confused.

The female Genesect just shook her head. "He's changed so much," she began. "He's angry all the time and he barely trusts anyone any more, even us."

Shock didn't say anything and continued to nuzzle Douse. He couldn't deny Douse's claims. Crimson had been different when his armor was purple like the rest of them. Before his transformation, Crimson hadn't been as hateful as he was now. All of them, except for Douse, had at least some hatred towards humans. But while before he just wanted to stay away from humans, Crimson had no qualms about harming them. In fact, during their escape, Crimson went out of his way to harm the fleeing humans while the others just scared them away.

They never knew what exactly caused the change. All they knew was that Techno was taken away for weeks and when he returned, he was Crimson.

"Do you think that Mewtwo Pokémon could have actually helped us?"

Shock stopped nuzzling Douse at her question. He leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know, maybe." Shock paused for a bit before continuing. "But I do know that Crimson wouldn't allow it."

"Do you think we could convince him otherwise? It's not like he was a human."

Shock was about to answer when he spotted three familiar figures approaching them. He shot a look at Douse before standing up. Douse, realizing that now was not a good time, dropped the subject and stood as well.

Burn and Chill landed in front of them, their arms full of berries. Crimson landed behind the two not a second later.

"Any problems?" Crimson demanded.

"No," Shock said.

Crimson stared at Shock for a moment, as if he was deciding whether or not Shock was lying. Coming to the conclusion Shock wasn't, he inclined his head slightly and sat down in the place Shock previously occupied.

"Shock, eat some of these. They might help you heal," Chill said, holding out the berries.

Shock eyed the berries suspiciously, "Are you sure they're safe to eat? I don't recognize them."

"We couldn't recognize any of the berries in the area either but these should be safe to eat," Chill replied.

Shock cautiously took one of the berries, "How do you know?"

"Because Burn, being Burn, ate a bunch of these berries as soon as we found them. He's fine. Well, as fine as someone like him could be," Chill remarked dryly.

"Hey, I was hungry!" Burn said indignantly.

"Well, he has to fill the void where his brain should be somehow," Shock said cheekily before taking a bite out of the berry.

"Who are you to say I don't have a brain? May I remind you of that one time you-"

"We agreed to never to speak of that again!" Shock interrupted, slightly horrified. The other three Genesect burst out laughing and after a moment Shock joined in. Crimson simply watched the others from where he was sitting, not even attempting to join in.

"Okay that's enough," Crimson said sharply, and the others immediately stopped laughing. "Get some rest. We leave early in the morning. One of us will be awake at all times. We'll each take turns. I'll take first watch."

The purple Genesects nodded and after finishing the berries, they all snuggled together on the ground. Douse looked up at the sky from where she buried between Burn and Chill. The sun had just set and she could barely make out some stars.

Before, she had thought they would never be able to see the stars again. But here they were, snuggled together while the stars twinkled happily at them. They may be in unfamiliar territory and have no idea where they were, but they were finally free. Free to leave their captors forever and find the place with the flowers like they had always dreamed.

_Home_, she thought happily. _Were finally going home!_

* * *

**Reunion is very soon! Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
